


medical exemption

by shadowcat500



Series: Plaguetober 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Plague Doctors, Plaguetober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: The law comes a-knocking for Crocus and Nendril's latest patient.
Series: Plaguetober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948417
Kudos: 2





	medical exemption

**Author's Note:**

> 06/10 Law

The knock comes late at night, far later than any normal person should still be awake. However, for personal reasons along the lines of ‘I stained my one normal shirt with a half-made cure and am frantically trying to get the stain out before my boyfriend notices’ Crocus is still awake. 

“Open the door or face the kingdom’s justice! We know you have a criminal in there!”

What? The most Crocus knows about any new patients is the baker with gout, the farmer from outside the city with a sore throat that wouldn’t go away, and that kid that Nendril found half-dead outside the city… in a travelling cloak and boots… with a purse stuffed with coins. Damn it. Well, kids are kids, and Crocus doesn’t take kindly to interruptions this late at night.

He pulls out his coat and mask before opening the door. Even guards know to avoid plague doctors unless they’re sick or want to be.

“I said, open the-” 

Crocus opens the door. “What is it?”

“I, uh-” The guard is younger than Crocus thought they’d be. Fresh recruit from the looks of it, probably wanted to make the city a better place. “You’re harbouring a criminal! Turn him over or face the consequences.”

“This is a house of the sick. Even if I weren’t worried about spreading sickness through your men and your prison, any patient here would likely die in your custody before being brought to trial. Can this wait til I say the patient can leave?”

“Uh, I need to check this with the Head of the Guard? I’m not really-”

“You’re not supposed to let criminals go? Just tell them that the prisoner is under observation in a doctor’s house, and too sick to stand trial. And his doctor says he’s too sick to leave.”

The guard, mollified by an official-sounding excuse, turns to leave. “Certainly. Good night, sir.”

“Good night.” Crocus closes the door, and waits till he hears the clank of the armoured guard making his exit before he moves back to the sink. Stains don’t wash themselves out, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [ tumblr](https://existentialcrisisetcetera.tumblr.com/tagged/zach%20writes)!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
